My Rose
by hermoine snape
Summary: 10th Doctor / Rose The Doctor and Rose had been in love with each other for a long time, and the Doctor finally acts on his feeling of his two hearts. He ask Rose to marry him. But their journey doesn't just stop there. They have many more to come then just marriage. Now Complete!
1. Christmas and Marriage

AN: I just got though watching the 10th/ duplicated and Rose Tyler on Netflix, and I found them so cute together. I thought I'd give it a shot!

I do not own the rights to the Doctor Who T.V series.

Pairing: 10th duplicated doctor/Rose Tyler.

* * *

My Rose

Rose Tyler's life changed when she ran into the Doctor. He took her into his time machine he called the Tardis. It was a blue telephone police box that was bigger on the inside. He showed her that the universe held many wonders, but with those wonders danger lurked. The Doctor promised her mother, Jackie that he'd keep her safe, and he would hold strong to that promise. They didn't expect to fall in love with each other in the process of their time in the Tardis.

00

Rose stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her wet petite womanly figure. Her blonde wet hair beaded down her body. She leaned over the marble counter and ran her hand over the fogged mirror.

"Come in." called Rose when their was a knock on the wooden door.

The Door opened the door, and Rose smiled at the slightly shocked Doctor. He had short slightly stuck up brown hair with sideburns, lightly toned skin, brown eyes with slightly board shoulders and thin frame. He mainly wore sneakers with a suit and tie. He wore read glasses from time to time even though he truly didn't need them .

"Rose-" said the Doctor not knowing what else to say. "Your not dressed."

The blonde smiled. "Please. You've seen me in less." He gave her a puzzled look. She laughed, "Remember my two piece when we went to Greece?"

"Well, I know your mother would like to see you in more then a towel." said the Doctor with slightly red cheeks.

Rose grabbed a nearby towel and threw it at him playfully. He smiled and closed the door behind him. She got ready to see her mother. She kept in touch regularly through her cell phone that the Doctor had fixed with his sonic screwdriver.

Rose stepped out of the bathroom after putting on some light makeup and braiding her long hair. She slipped into a pair of jeans and a sweater knowing it was going to be cold in London.

00

The Doctor stopped pushing buttons on the controls when he heard shoes hitting the stairs. He smiled at the woman that he came to love. Rose reached the last step and walked over to the man and kissed him on the cheek.

"Here we are." said the Doctor as he put on the breaks of the Tardis.

Rose beamed and he took a hold of his hand, and they left the blue phone box. He slipped the key into his pants pocket. They were pulled into a hug by Jackie.

Jackie favored her daughter with the same blonde hair but was a little boarder built. She was still a lovely woman. She always made the Doctor feel at home when ever they came to visit.

"Come along. The house is all decorated." said Jackie as they walked down the street. She turned to Rose. "You look good sweetheart." She turned to the man that as on her right. "You've been keeping her safe?"

"I promised you I would keep her safe." said the Doctor. Jackie kissed his cheek leaving a lip sick stain.

* * *

"Mom it looks great in here." said Rose looking around the house.

A tree rested near the window with decorations around the house and presents laid under the tree. Rose knelt down and looked at the tags. She smiled and saw several for the Doctor.

Jackie walked out of the small kitchen with two cups of hot tea. She handed one to Rose and the other to the Doctor. They sat down and the couple told Jackie about going to Greece in 1878.

The trio stayed up until late into the night. The Doctor knew that Rose didn't see her mother often. So he didn't mind spending time with Jackie. He liked Jackie.

The Doctor looked over on the couch and saw Rose curled up asleep. He sat his cup down on the nearby end table. He got up from the chair and walked up to Rose. He gently lifted her up into his arms bridal style. He walked out of the living room and down the hall to Rose's room. While Jackie pulled out the couch that formed into a bed.

The Doctor returned into the living room just as Jackie was placing the pillows down on the bed. He smiled and thanked her. She turned him smile, and she too turned in for the night.

* * *

The next morning Jackie found the Doctor sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea. He wrapped a black ribbon around his hand in thought as looked at a small black box that sat in front of him. He looked up when he saw Jackie sit down at the table across from him.

Jackie picked up the small black box knowing what rested inside. She lifted the lid and saw single diamond ring that rested on a gold band. She looked closer and saw inside the smooth diamond was a rose.

"It's beautiful. When do you plan asking Rose?" asked Jackie. The Doctor looked up in shock. He was about to ask her permission to marry her only daughter. "Yes Doctor I am giving you permission to marry Rose." She closed the lid and sat it back down in front of him.

"I have no idea. I have never been so terrified in my life." said Doctor truthfully. "I'd rather face a Dalek right now."

"Rose loves you. I know that for sure. She'll say yes trust me." said Jackie trying to reassure him. The Doctor only nodded.

* * *

Christmas eve had finally came, and there hadn't been any form of attack from an alien. The Doctor and Rose sat on the couch. Jackie gave him a nod and a smile. The Doctor got down on his knees in front of Rose. He pulled out a small black box and opened the lid. Rose gasped at what rested inside it.

"Will you Rose Tyler give me the honor of becoming my wife?" asked the Doctor.

Rose nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yes I'll marry you."

He pulled the ring out of the box and slowly slid it onto her left hand. "I love you," and he gently captured her lips with his own.

Rose smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss. She pulled back and said, "I love you too."

The Doctor rose to his full height and held out his hand to Rose, and helped her to her feet. He pulled out the black ribbon. He wrapped on end around his left hand and he did the same to Rose.

He turned to Jackie and said, "I need you to say, "I gladly give my consent to marry my daughter Rose Tyler."

"I gladly give you my consent for you to marry my daughter Rose Tyler." repeated Jackie.

"Rose I need you to say, "I gladly consent for you to be my husband." said the Doctor.

"I Rose Tyler gladly consent for you to be my husband."

"I gladly consent for you to be my wife." said the Doctor. "I want you to listen carefully and never forget it." He leaned forward and whispered in her. He pulled back. "I just told you my name."

Rose smiled, and he captured her lips with his own. She buried her hands in his hair. Jackie only smiled knowing that her only child was truly happy.

"What did we just do?" asked Rose when they pulled back from their kiss. "Are we married?"

The Doctor smiled. "We would if we were on my home planet."

Rose smiled sadly. She couldn't be angry with him. She was never or could never be mad at him for long. "I wish you would have told me."

The Doctor only smiled at his wife. "You can have a wedding here. Any time or any place."

Rose threw her arms around the Doctor's neck. He smiled into the crook of her neck. The couple were staled when Jackie joined in on the hug. He was surprised that he didn't get a ear full from the feisty blonde. The family pulled back out of the hug and the clock chimed, and they said good night to each other before turning in for the night.

Later on that night Rose sneaked down the stairs and into the living room where she found the Doctor sound asleep curled up with a pillow. She smiled and carefully slipped between the sheets. He opened his eyes and smiled at the woman that laid next to him. He wrapped his arms around her slender frame.

"We'll need to leave tomorrow." whispered the Doctor.

"I know." whispered Rose, and they fell into a peaceful nights sleep.

* * *

The next morning the Doctor, Rose and Jackie stood in front of the Tardis ready to leave for the next planet. Jackie was glad that the Doctor and her daughter didn't have to run off to save the earth on Christmas. It felt like a normal holiday. Jackie hugged the couple tightly and told them to call her soon. They nodded and left in the Tardis bound to anywhere in the universe.

"Where to now Dearest?" asked the Doctor as he stood at the controls. Just then a distress call came onto the screen. "We'll it seems we are heading to the United States. President Lincoln is in need of our help."

"Lincoln that's too cool." said Rose with a bright smile.

"Hold on tight." he told his wife, and she grabbed onto the railing of the stairs as the Tardis zoomed through time and space.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter one!


	2. Abe and the Weeping Angels Part I

My Rose

The Tardis landed in the back lawn of the White House. The Doctor looked at the date and read April 12, 1865, two days before Present Lincoln was to be shot. He looked up and saw Rose had left the main floor of the Tardis. He smiled knowing she wanted to look the part when meeting one of most remembered Commander and Chief's in history.

"You look beautiful." said the Doctor admiring what she had on.

Rose was dressed in a simple light rose dress that stopped an inch from the floor. She had blonde hair pulled back in twist. She wore flats not knowing if they would have to run, and she had on a pair jeans and a top on under her dress.

"I'm ready for anything." said Rose after lowering her dress showing him her jeans.

"Let us go meet good ole Abe." said the Doctor and opened the door.

The Doctor and Rose stepped out of the time machine and was quickly greeted by Abraham Lincoln. Rose was shocked to see her husband greet the Present like an old friend.

"It's wonderful to see you again Doctor." said the present. "Who is this lovely woman?"

"I'm the Doctor's wife Rose. It's wonderful to meet you. I learned so much about you over the years."

Abe motioned for them to the side door of the White House. "So I am remembered in the future?"

"Yes you are. Just keep doing like you are sir and it might surprise you in the long run." said the blonde.

"That is nice to hear. Here is my wife and first lady Mary." said Abe introducing her to Rose.

"I have tea set up in the parlor. Shall we convene there for our conversation?" asked Mary motioning to the side door.

"Doctor what is date?" whispered Rose.

"April 12th." he told her. Rose covered her mouth in shock. "Yes. Yes I know he doesn't have much time left. And no Rose can't interfere with the time line. It would cause a huge tear in time."

Rose crossed her arms. "Fine. We won't interfere," she said as they walked into the parlor.

The parlor was large with wooden floors and white walls. The room was lit by several tall slender windows. There were several paintings that hung on the wall. A large brick fireplace with a warming fire that crackled in the harp. A round table with six chairs that sat around the table. A pot of tea with four cups and biscuits rested on the table.

The group stopped at the table, and the Doctor pulled out a chair for Rose. She thanked him and sat down at the table. The Doctor joined his wife at the table. While Abe helped Mary in her chair, and he joined the trio at the table.

Rose couldn't help but admire the lovely first lady. She had slightly blonde hair with several strains of gray that was piled up neatly on her head. She wore a green dress that showed off her figure tastefully. Abe had short jet black hair with sideburns. He wore a black suit.

"I see you have changed since we last saw you Doctor." said Abe.

Rose sat her cup down on the table. She said, "I'm afraid that was my fault. I had looked into the heart of the Tardis, and well the Doctor's body died and he had to regenerate."

"You must mean a great deal to him Rose." said Mary with a smile. "The Doctor doesn't let just anyone travel with him."

Rose looked over at her husband and smiled. "Yes. I know. He's also very special. He has to be with two loving hearts."

"My dear Rose don't embarrass the man any farther." said the President.

The group lapsed into a comfortable silence. Until the Doctor broke it and said, "What is the problem? What was so dyer for the Tardis to pick up such a distress call?"

"It's best I show you." said Abe and rose from the table followed by the Doctor and Rose. "It's best you stay behind Madame."

Rose took her husband's hand. "I go or he doesn't go anywhere."

"Very well." said Lincoln and the left the parlor with Mary not too far behind.

00

They walked up the stairs and down the hall that was covered in red carpet. Rose looked around a the fine detail of the art work that she had only seen in history books. The President stopped in front of double doors that held many locks from top to bottom. A sign that hung that read: **Stay Out**.

"What's with all the locks?" asked Rose. "What's so dangerous that requires so many?"

"We have statues that move when your not looking. A man had brought them here to decorate the White House. But I have had many members of staff enter and never returned to their post. So I decide to lock this door."

Rose took a hold the Doctor's hand. She could tell it wasn't good if there were so many locks on one door, and the men disappeared when they entered the room. She held her breath as she watched the man unlock each lock with a turn of the skeleton key. Abe turned to knob and grabbed a lantern and walked into the room carefully followed by the others.

The Doctor looked around and saw the statues were angels. They were carved in fine detail. They were beautiful but he had seen them many times. "Don't look at them in the eyes. Don't blink and don't turn your back on them. They will move." He explained to the trio that stood in the room.

"What are they Doctor?" asked Mary.

"Weeping Angels. They can be very deadly. They feed on fear and gain energy. The more energy they again the more will appear. Any statue can be turned into a weeping angel."

Just then the lantern flickered off causing the room to become completely dark. The angels moved in the dark. Abe lit the lantern and saw the statues had moved. A draft of wind blew out the light darkening the room. They heard the statues moved again.

The Doctor pulled out is sonic screwdriver and lit the room and saw they moved closer and their smiling faces were open and sharp teeth showed for all to see.

"Rose don't blink." said the Doctor noticing her eyes were starting to water. She darted her eyes side to side looking at different ones. "Slowly move out of the room. Don't turn your back."

Rose slowly moved back and out into the hall followed by Mary and Abraham. The Doctor was the last one to leave the room. He closed the door and ran his screwdriver over the locks until the shut tightly.

He turned and faced his wife. He looked at the President and First Lady and said, "Make sure no one enters that room until I can think of something."

Lincoln locked the door and stuck the key back into his pocket. He trusted the Doctor with his life. He knew he was good man, well alien. He nodded his head and the group left for the President and First Lady to show them around the White House.

00

"What are you going to do about the Weeping Angels?" asked Rose as she got into bed.

The Doctor lifted the covers and slid underneath them. " They really can't be killed. They're made out of stone." He pulled Rose into his arms. She rested her head on his chest listening to his hearts beat. "But something does have to be done."

Rose lifted her head and touched the ends of her husband's hair. "I know you'll help in anyway you can. That's one of things I treasure about you." She kissed him on the lips and laid her head back down on his chest.

"Get some rest Rose." said the Doctor and held her close and closed his eyes. He knew deep down she would more then likely snick off to see the angels for herself.

00

Later on that night Rose grabbed her small bag from under the bed. She had hidden from the Doctor under her dress. She carefully slipped out of the bed. She snuck down the stairs with a flashlight in her hand. She needed to learn how the angels worked if she wanted to help the Doctor.

Rose stopped at the door that was sealed shut with locks. She grabbed the pin out of her hair. She began to pick the many locks. She stopped and looked around and saw no one around. She started picking at the locks.

"Rose what are you doing?" asked a male voice.

Rose turned just as she reached the last lock. The flashlight hit the Doctor that stood above her. "I only wanted to help you, and I figured-"

The Doctor helped his wife to her feet. "You figured if you came here to investigate you could help me." She nodded. He relocked the locks and took her hand. "You can help me by not going into that room."

She sighed heavily and nodded her head. Just then the flashlight went out and they heard children laugh. Rose hit the flashlight and it turned back on. "Doctor there's a child angel right behind you."

He turned around and saw a child angel. He grabbed his wife's hand and said, "Run," and they ran down the halls in hope of finding some place to hide. The couple turned the corner but stopped quickly when they saw another angel. "Hurry in here." He pulled open the door and they found themselves in the oval office. "We'll be safe here. For now at lest." He told her as he locked the door with his screwdriver.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have left the room." said Rose.

The Doctor pulled his wife into his arms. He kissed her hairline. "It's not your fault dearest. They would have come anyway."

"Doctor." cried Rose holding onto him tightly when they heard banging on the oval office door.

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think!


	3. Abe and the Weeping Angels Part II

My Rose

Rose held tight to the Doctor as the banging on the door got louder and louder. He looked over at his wife. He knew that she blamed herself for their prison. They were trapped and with no way out. The Tardis was in the back lawn and were unable to get it to leave the oval office.

Rose screamed when the door swung open and buried her face into the Doctor's chest. He rubbed her back gently and told her to look up. She sighed when she saw it was one of the President's guards.

"President Lincoln has been looking for you." said the man.

The Doctor nodded. "Let us get dressed and we'll be right down. Is he in the parlor?" The guard only nodded and the couple left for the Tardis were their clothes were located.

00

Rose stood in the bathroom braiding her blonde hair with still slightly shaking hands. She couldn't understand why the weeping angels scared her so. She had faced many forms of aliens. But why did statues scare her so? She left the bathroom and entered the bedroom. She slipped into a pair of jeans and t-shirt with a light jacket. She sat down on the bed and put on her shoes.

"Are you ready Rose?" asked the Doctor who was dressed in his same suit and tie along with his sneakers.

She nodded and they left the time machine for the parlor where the President and First Lady waited for them.

00

The Doctor and Rose quietly took their seats at the table with Abe and Mary. Rose took the cup of hot tea that Mary held out to young woman. Rose took the cup with a small thank you in return.

"Dear child you seem a bit shaken up. Are you all right?" asked Mary.

The Doctor took a hold of Rose's hand under the table. "She'll be fine. We had a little run in the with several angels. It seems you missed one or two Abe."

"I'm sorry for that. I'll see to it." said Lincoln. The Doctor nodded.

Rose quietly excused herself from the table without anything to eat. The Doctor sighed and watched her leave for the back garden. He knew she needed time to herself, but he also knew that it could be dangerous for her leave for the garden alone. Mary rose to go after her, but the Doctor stopped her from going after his wife. He told her that Rose could mainly take care of herself, and that she would yell if anything happened.

00

Rose pulled her jacket tighter around her frame and zipped it up to block the wind. She looked around the large back garden. It was well kept with roses and bushes. She walked down the gravel path and passed several statues. She didn't notice an angel move behind her. She turned around and saw the statue.

Rose looked at the angel not blinking. She didn't want it to attack her. She needed to blink. The cold wind was drying out her eyes. She closed her left eye and left her right eye on the statue. She did the same for the right eye.

"Doctor! Doctor!" yelled Rose as she slowly backed away from it as it advanced to her. "Doctor! Help!" she cried louder.

The Doctor ran down the gravel path. He had gone in search of her just in case she was in trouble. He knew that trouble seemed to follow them. But it was all part of a Time Lord's life. He ran and stood in front of Rose. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and point it at the angel, and it stopped moving.

"Run!" said the Doctor and they ran down the gravel path.

"What are we going to do?" asked Rose as they ran down the walk way. "What about dynamite? That could get reid of them.

The couple ran into Abe and Mary. They told the Doctor and Rose they were being chased by the angels.

"It's worth a shot Doctor." said Rose. "I've got to stop." She hunched over trying to catch breathe.

"A canon could destroy them. They're all in the room all but these three." said the Doctor motioning to the baby angles.

"I'll have a canon brought to room where the angels are." said Lincoln.

00

President Lincoln stood in the hallway behind the large canon. He held a large torch in his hand ready to light the fuse when the Doctor ordered. Rose stood on the stairs with Mary waiting for the men to blow the angels to high heaven.

"Rose go for cover. I can regenerate." said the Doctor. "Abe you too. I need you to go down stairs."

"I won't leave you." said Rose.

Abe handed the Doctor the torch and he took Mary and yelling Rose down the stairs leaving the Doctor alone. The Doctor waited until he couldn't see his wife and friends before he lit the fuse. He opened the door with his sonic screwdriver and quickly lit the fuse. The Doctor ripped a banner off of the railing and swung to the lower part of the White House. He landed on his feet just as the room blew apart.

"Doctor!" said Rose and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He gently cradled the back of Rose's head holding her close. He looked over at Abraham and Mary and smiled. He pulled back and kissed her hairline.

"I believe a little redecorating is in order ole Abe." said the Doctor.

"I believe you are right." said the President.

Mary jumped when they heard several canons fire. "I hope they're done ruining the garden. I'll have to start all over again."

"This time without the angles." said Rose with a slight laugh.

00

The Doctor and Rose stood in front of the Tardis with Mary and Abraham. Abe pulled Rose into a gentle hug followed by Mary.

"It's been wonderful meeting you Rose. You take care of the Doctor." said Abe.

"I will. Don't worry, and you'll be ok. I promise." said Rose.

The Doctor shook Abe's hand and gave Mary a friendly kiss on the cheek. And the two time travelers entered the Tardis and vanished from the White House. Their job was done.

00

The Doctor ran around the Tardis' control panel sending them through space. Rose sat back and watched her husband run around like a mad man. She knew that Abraham would die but he would be remembered. And she had gotten to meet him.

"I know it's hard knowing the future of one's life." said Doctor sitting down on stairs next to the blonde. "But life must take its course. People live and people die."

Rose rested her head on his shoulder with heavy sigh, and he wrapped his arm around her waist. They sat quietly holding each other as they flew around in space and time.

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 3!


	4. Pope and the Ship Crashing

Warning: Sex Scene; if this brothers you scan through it. If not enjoy! LOL

My Rose

Rose stood in the Doctor's bedroom. She hadn't slept in her room since he told that they were married on his home planet. She saw herself as married to the Time Lord even if they weren't married on planet earth. They hadn't been together physically, because she wasn't ready. Rose turned her head when she saw the Doctor enter room. She walked up to him wearing one of his white button up shirts and tie around her neck her long legs showing.

The Doctor gulped at the sight of his wife. He walked up to Rose and kissed her gently on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He forced his tongue inside her mouth causing her to moan. He pulled back and removed his tie from his neck.

"Are sure you're ready for this? Because I can wait as long as you need me to." he told her gently not wanting to rush her.

Rose slowly unbuttoned his shirt kissing the newly exposed skin. "I'm positive." She pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and let it pool on the floor behind him. "I want you. I need you."

He smiled and yanked the tie from her neck. "So you are in need of a Doctor." She kissed his shoulder. "I have the cure for your illness." He threw his shirt she was wearing on the floor. "Beautiful." He said running his hands up and down her body. He saw several scars from their adventures but it didn't hinder her beauty.

Rose yanked his boxers down to his ankles. She ran her hands up his legs and gently ran her finger tips over his harden member. The Doctor dropped his head onto her shoulder and moaned. It had been many, many, many years since he had been touched. He pulled her close to him causing his manhood to rest against her stomach. He rubbed up against her body.

The Doctor swept Rose up into his arms and laid her down on the large bed. He sat down at the end of the bed. He ran his hands over her body kissing and sucking, memorizing and worshiping his wife's body. Rose moaned and arched up off the mattress. She felt her body tingle all over. She needed him more with each touch.

She pushed on the Doctor's shoulder and he rolled over onto his back letting her touch him and love his body in return. Rose looked at him slowly touching him. She truly didn't know or where to touch him. He gently took her hands and guided them. He rested her hand on his thick hard smooth member. She wrapped her hand over it and slowly moved her hand up and down. The Doctor moved her left hand to her womanhood and she began to move her own hand touching herself. He lifted his hips watching her touch herself and a moan left her lips. Rose pinched her clit and her body shook with release. Then he moved her hand from herself and rubbed her juices onto his member. He moved her hand to his mouth and licked them clean.

He lifted Rose and laid her back down onto the mattress. He spread her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly slid the head of his cock to her folds and pulled back out only to slide back in a little more each time. Until he reached her barrier remembering she had never been with a man.

"Are you sure Darling?" he whispered lovingly.

"Yes." She said preparing herself for a slight amount of pain.

The Doctor pushed into Rose breaking her purity. She gasped at the sting of pain his eyes never leaving hers as he took her purity from her. He rested his head on her shoulder waiting for the pain to end for her. He closed his eyes at her tight virgin walls. He felt her shift her hips. He knew she was ready for him to move.

He lifted her head and gently captured her lips with his own and gently moved inside his wife. Rose wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned when he entered her deeper. He pinned her arms above her gently entwining their finger and gently showing the love he felt for her and no one else. Their bodies shook with passion and covered in sweat.

"Come for me my Rose." whispered the Doctor when he felt her tighten around him.

Rose arched her back and screamed at the height of her organism. He released himself riding out his own release. They were so wrapped up in the passion they didn't notice a gold swirling light surround them.

The gold swirling light was the Tardis binding herself to Rose. She had grown to love the young woman. And she knew that Rose Tyler was special from the first time she walked through her door. But unknown to Rose and the Doctor when Rose had looked into the heart of her. The Tardis had made her immortal just as the Doctor. She had given her two hearts as well. She didn't want her Doctor alone anymore.

The Doctor slowly pulled out of Rose and laid down pulling his wife into his arms. She laid her head down on his chest listening to his hearts beat hard against his chest. He kissed her sweaty brow and they slowly feel asleep in each other's arms.

00

"Mom I'm home!" called Rose from the doorway followed by the Doctor.

Jackie ran into the living room and pulled the couple into her arms. It had been five months since Christmas. They phoned her regularly from anywhere in the universe. She made sure to get off from work when her daughter came to visit.

"I haven't seen you in ages." said Jackie looking over the couple. She kissed Rose on the cheek. "Sweetheart you look flushed are you ok. I'll make some tea. It will make you feel better."

"Sounds great Mom. I'll be back in a bit." said Rose and made her way to the bathroom.

"Doctor is Rose ok?" asked Jackie as they walked into the small kitchen. "She seems a little out of sorts."

"I'm fine really." said Rose just before the Doctor could answer the question. "Just a little diz-"

"Rose," said the Doctor, who caught her unconscious frame around the waist before she hit the floor. He lifted his wife up in his arms and carried over to the couch. He knelt down on the floor. "What's wrong my Rose?" He pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Maybe she caught a virus from a planet."

"Doctor don't you see Rose is pregnant." said Jackie.

He shook is head. "She can't be. We were only together that one time. And that was months ago." He ran his screwdriver over his wife and it lit up showing a small baby tucked away safely inside Rose's womb. He dropped the screwdriver. "She's three months pregnant. But that's not only that. Rose has two hearts." He sat down on the coffee table that was behind him. "Of course. She looked at the heart of the Tardis. She made Rose into a Time Lord. The Tardis must have seen her heart give out or something. Oh good ole girl you saved my Rose." he said with a smile.

Rose groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She closed them when the room begin to spin. She slowly sat up and swung her legs over the couch. "Help me to the bathroom."

The Doctor slowly helped Rose off of the couch. "Get Rose some tea and maybe some dry toast for when we come back." He told Jackie.

"All right. You take care of Rose." she told her son in law.

00

Rose quickly ran over to the toilet and emptied her stomach. The Doctor knelt down beside her and held her hair back from her face. She rested her head on the soft seat. She turned her head and looked at her husband.

"I think I'm pregnant." said Rose and turned her head and emptied her stomach again. She heard the Doctor chuckle. "What is so funny?"

He stroked her cheek gently as she looked at him. "Because my Rose you are pregnant."

Rose pulled back from the toilet and pulled her knees up to her chest. She rested her forehead on her knees and cried. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

The Doctor was taken back by her words. He wasn't expecting his wife to be sorry for having his baby. "What? You're sorry because we're having a baby."

Rose looked up with tears in her eyes. "It's too dangerous to have a baby. I mean with all the danger."

"Come here Rose." said Doctor patting his lap. She sat down in his lap. "It's a new journey. A new adventure." He whispered. She rested her head on his shoulder. "My Rose. My beautiful Rose. I love you. Never. Never doubt that." He rested his hand on his wife's belly. "And this little one will see wonders that the universe holds. Now get up. I know you want to brush your teeth."

He got up from the floor after Rose got up from his lap. He walked over to the door. He gave her a bright smile. Rose turned and brushed her teeth. She quickly left the bathroom.

00

Rose sat down on the couch next to the Doctor and took a cup of tea from her mother with a thank you in return. She sat back and slowly sipped the soothing warm liquid. Jackie sat down across from the couple with her own cup of tea. She smiled at her daughter.

"You know I'm pregnant?" said Rose in a questionable manor.

Jackie smiled," Yes and I couldn't be happier." She stood up and hugged her daughter gently. "I'm going to be a grandmother." She pulled back and kissed the Doctor on the cheek. She whispered in his ear, "Thank you." She returned to her seat and picked up her tea.

The Doctor wrapped his left arm around Rose's waist, and she rested her head on his shoulder. She picked up the remote to the television and began to flip through the channels in hope to catch up on things she had missed in her time in the Tardis.

Jackie watched the young couple, and she knew that her daughter was happiest she had ever seen her. Even if her only daughter had fallen in love and married an alien. But she truly knew that Rose was safe with the Doctor.

00

The Doctor and Rose said their farewell to Jackie. But not before he invited for her to join himself and Rose. But Jackie always denied the invitation. She had the strangest feeling if she went with the Doctor and Rose something horrible would happen. So she always stayed on Earth. Rose gave her mother a tearful goodbye and walked into the Tardis.

"I wouldn't tell her just yet about her having two heart." said Jackie as she pulled the Doctor into her arms.

He pulled back and nodded in agreement. "We'll be back soon. I promise." He walked to the doorway and smiled at his mother in law. The Tardis vanished from sight and into space.

00

The Doctor ran around the controls of the Tardis. Rose couldn't help but laugh and she walked over to one of the levers and pulled it down. He stopped and stood back watching her fly Tardis. He wondered how long it would take her to realize she was flying her on her own.

"Where to my Rose?" asked the Doctor leaning against the wall. She stopped suddenly when she realized the Doctor wasn't flying the Tardis but she was. "Where to?"

She smiled and punched in the place and date. "You'll just have to wait and see want you husband."

The Doctor walked over to his wife and leaned forward to read the screen. She turned it away from him. She grabbed the leaver and landed the Tardis gently on the surface.

"Where are we?" asked the Doctor.

She smiled and said, "Open the door and find out. It's your turn to be surprised."

The Doctor opened the door and stepped out of the blue police box. He looked around at the landing. It was covered in paved roads and saw the Vatican.

"Yes, Rome 1914 I would say." said the Doctor. "Wonderful place Rose." He held out his hand and she took it in her own. "Let us go see the Pope," and walked down the road to the Vatican. "Pope Benedict XV is a good friend."

00

Rose stopped at the steps of the Vatican and turned to the Doctor. "I'm not wearing the right clothing in this time."

He looked at his wife. She was wearing a long coat with a pair of jeans and shirt. "You're fine. As long as you have these," he said gently tracing the line of her bust, "and this covered," he squeezed her firm butt. "We're good. Because those are mine and mine alone."

"Doctor not here." said Rose and playfully hit him on the arm.

"I'm a Doctor I need see if everything it's in right places." said the Doctor with wicked smile on his lips.

The Doctor opened the large door and they entered the large hall. Rose looked around in awe at it beauty. The floors were polished and the walls painted, satutes lined the walls. Rose grabbed her husband's hand into her own. He looked over at her and whispered in her ear. She slowly relaxed knowing that there were no weeping angels around.

"May I help you sir?" asked a priest.

The Doctor pulled out his flip wallet and showed the man dressed in black robes a piece of paper. The priest motioned for the Doctor and Rose to follow him to see the Pope.

00

"Benny how are you my old friend?" asked the Doctor once the priest left the room.

"Doctor is that you?" asked the Pope. He rose from his desk and walked around and greet him. "It's been a very long time in deed. You've changed since I saw you last." He looked over at Rose, "And who is this lovely woman next to you. If memory serves me right you had a redhead with you."

"This my wife Rose Tyler. Rose may I introduce Pope Benedict XV." said the Doctor.

The Pope took Rose's hand and kissed it gently. "It's wonderful to meet you. You must be very special. I know the Doctor wouldn't marry anyone, but someone extremely special. Shall we walk?" He said motioning to the open door.

The trio walked out of the large office and down the large hallway. The Pope told Rose about the different paintings that hung on the walls. She listened carefully. She had first met President Lincoln now she was meeting a Pope.

The group stopped on a large baloney and looked out across Vatican City. The Doctor looked up in the sky just in time to see ship crash in the distance. The Pope nodded for him to go check out the crash site. Rose took his hand and they quickly left the Pope to wait for his findings.

00

"We can't visit somewhere without something crashing or following us. Can we?" asked Rose as they stood in front of a large whole.

"What would the fun be in that?" asked the Doctor after he jumped into the whole to examine the ship. He walked up to the small egg shape ship, and he jumped back when it opened up. "What could this be?" He pulled out his screwdriver ready for anything to come out.

A creature with point ears, big round green eyes, winkling white skin and lean body crumbly climb out of the ship. He had blue liquid on his head and a few scratches on his face. He had torn robes.

The Doctor caught the creature before he hit the ground and slowly went down onto his knees. "Baolow what brings you here?" he asked the Royal Prince of Grenish Planet of the fourth galaxy.

"Doctor I finally found you. After months of searching my tracking system found you here." whispered Baolow.

Rose jumped down into the whole once she knew the creature was no harm. She took off her jacket and pressed it to large gash in his side. "What happened?" she asked gently, as her jeans were drenched in blue blood.

"Things of steal invaded Grenish." said Baolow, he gasped for air. "Help us Doctor."

Rose soon realized no matter how much pressure she placed on the wound the creature was going to parish. She looked up at her husband and tear ran down her left cheek. She looked down at the alien.

"I'll go to Grenish and help your people the best to my ability." said the Doctor.

Baolow looked at Rose and took his thin green hand into hers. "You the Time Travelers wife help get my children and wife to safety." She nodded tears now following down her face.

Baolow's hand fell and his body went limp in the Doctor's arms. Rose leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. She looked up and rose to her full height. The Doctor climbed out of the hole and helped Rose out. He took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, and set the ship ablaze. And they went back to say farewell to the Pope. They had a planet to save.

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 4!


	5. Battle

My Rose

"Doctor, why I was able to fly the Tardis?" asked Rose as she held onto the staircase railing.

The Doctor stopped with his hand on the leaver that would land the Tardis. "Not now Rose."

She let go of the railing and ran over to her husband and stopped him from landing on the planet. "Now Doctor!"

"Let me land and I'll tell you." he said gently.

Rose let go of the lever and the Doctor landed the Tardis on the war stricken Greolow. She sat down on the staircase, and the Doctor joined her. He took her hands into his own, and he told her about him finding her having two hearts. She was now a Time Lord. He told her he figured the Tardis saw her distress and helped the only way she knew how, and it was to give her a second heart.

Rose's mouth opened in shock. She was pregnant and was now a Time Lord. "Ok that's a little too much to take in." She stood up and said, "I promised Barlow I would save his family. Let's go." She held out her hand to her husband. He took it and they left the Tardis.

The Doctor looked around at the once beautiful planet. It was a lushes place with bright green grass, orange skies, purple mountains far as the eyes could see. Carriages and flying horses that would take the living to the large city. It was now gray, dusty and dead.

"This place was one of my favorite planets. I have many friends here." said the Doctor.

Rose looked over at the man next to her and saw raw pain in his eyes. She took his hand into her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. Rose ducked when small loud ball zoomed over head hitting a tree.

"Let's end this war." said the Doctor and they walked hand in hand into the battle field.

00

Rose ran around the grounds in hope to find the royal palace or something that looked liked close to one. She need to get the royal family out of harms way. The Doctor had told her of a nearby planet that would house them. She agreed to get them off their home planet.

She stopped in front of the ruined palace. She leaned forward to catch her breath. She had a major pain the her side. She groaned at all the stair she needed to climb. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought of a slinky going down about sixty stairs. She had wanted to try it when she was little. Rose shook her head. She had a mission to complete. Rose ran up the stairs counting them as she went. She had to think of something fun while things were flying around her.

Rose fell up the stairs causing her knees to bleed. She stood up and continued up the stairs ignoring the pain in her legs. She stopped in front of the door and saw round medal objects. "Shit Daleks."

"Exterminate." said five Daelks with their blue lasers.

Rose grabbed a large piece of steal pipe. "Do you know any other words." She said and began to hit the machines. "You destroyed my husband's home planet." She said hitting each one as she pushed her way through the door. "For once die!"

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

Rose slid across the floor over to a gun. She picked it up as the Delks advanced on Rose.

She cocked the gun and said, "Exterminate this!" She hissed and shot three at a time as she ran down the hall shooting them as they came.

Rose stopped in front of a clocked door and kicked it open with army boot. She pointed the gun in the room just in case a Delk was there. She saw thousands of Delks and her husband run pass her. She jumped out in front of the creatures.

"Look Delks. I'm pregnant and pissed off. You messed with the wrong woman." She began to shoot at them and slowed them down for enough time to find the royal family.

"Rose in here!" called the Doctor as she ran passed the door.

She turned around and walked into the room to find her husband kneeling down next to who Rose guessed to be the prince's family. The Doctor rose to full height anger flashed in his eyes when he found them dead.

He walked out of the room to find an army of Delks. Rose stood next to the Doctor. She pointed the gun at the metal creatures. She pulled out a grenade she had found on the ground.

"Sexy Rose. A turn on my dear." said the Doctor when he noticed she wore army wear.

"Not now Doctor." said Rose. "Get ready to run." She pulled the pin. "Never mess with a pregnant woman with violent mood swing," and she threw it at the Delks.

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and they ran out of the exploding palace. He pulled her to ground shielding her from flying marble. He lifted up his head breathing heavily. He kissed her senseless. They pulled back breathing heavily.

"Remind me not to make you angry."

Rose laughed and they got to their feet. The couple made their way to the Tardis. The Doctor told her he was only able to get a few to safety. "But enough to start again my dear. They're find a new home."

00

The Doctor kissed Rose passionately once they were off in the Tardis away from the fallen planet. He had never been more turned on then he was at that very moment. Her hair mangled and dirty, her face covered in dried dirt. But what really turned him was the army gear she wore. He kissed her neck as he quickly underdressed his wife. He laid her down on the main floor of the Tardis.

"You're so sexy my Rose." he said as he slid deep into her womanhood.

She buried her hands into his hair and meet his thrusts. They moaned at the feel of each other. The Doctor arched his back emptied his seed deep into his wife. She gasped following soon after.

He caught himself with his hands to stop him from landing on top of Rose. He rolled over and pulled her into his arms both breathing heavily. After they caught their breaths they went up stairs for a nice hot shower.

00

Rose's eyes snapped opened when she felt a bulging belly. She sat up and threw off the covers in shock. She used her arms to get up out of the bed. She walked over to the large mirror. She looked at her nude reflection. She saw her breasts had grown larger and her stomach as well. She rubbed her belly and felt the baby move inside her. She smiled but growled. She needed a little word with her husband. She walked over and slipped into some maturity clothes and put on a pair of shoes and left the bedroom.

"What the hell is going on?!" yelled Rose as she walked down the stairs supporting her back. The Doctor looked up from his book. "I went to bed last night with a two and half months. Now I'm the size of a hippo!"

He sat his book down and walked over to his wife. He rested his hands on her belly. He took out his screwdriver and ran it over her belly. "You're six months."

Rose put her hands supporting her back. "Six months! Six months!"

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "We went through a time vortex last night, which causing you to develop quickly."

Rose paced the floor. She needed to hit something. She didn't want to wake up with her baby to born in three months. She climbed the stairs. "Don't you dare follow me. Or there will be hell to pay."

The Doctor swallowed hard at the thought. He had seen her angry and she had a gun in her hand. He heard the door slam. He shook his head. He would never understand women.

He walked over to the controls and set the Tardis to their destination. They were on there way to New Earth. He knew Rose always liked to go back there. Because every time it was a little bit different.

00

"It's crazy Mum!" yelled Rose into the phone.

"Did you find out the sex of the baby?" asked Jackie.

"No I was too angry to even think. How would you feel if you woke up six months pregnant?"

"Not having to go some many mood swings." said Jackie to her daughter over the phone.

Rose sighed. "I guess. Just like you said the Doctor couldn't have helped the time vortex." She felt the Tardis land. "I have to go. We just landed somewhere."

"Tell me when you can if I'm going to have a grandson or granddaughter."

"Ok. I love you." said Rose.

"I love you too dear. Bye."

"Bye Mom," and Rose hung up the phone.

Rose walked down the stairs supporting her back. "I'm sorry. I was shocked."

The Doctor walked over to his wife and kissed her forehead. "It's completely understandable."

He turned around and pulled open the door. "Welcome to New Earth," he said and they stepped out of the Tardis and their jaws dropped.

Hit the button and tell me what you think.


	6. New Earth

My Rose

New Earth had most differently changed it was dingy with nasty paved muddy roads, stores were burned or neglected, cars rusted and unused for what looked like many years. Thousands of homes with caved in roofs and broken windows. But what held the Doctor's attention was the streets were empty.

"Where are all the people?" asked Rose as she looked around the dark area. "It seems so dead."

The Doctor walked down the path followed by his wife. He knelt down and touched a puddle of liquid. He lifted his fingers to his nose to smell it. "Oil." He said raising to full height. He looked up when saw a large hovercraft.

"Are the people in those things?" asked Rose.

The Doctor walked down the alley to get a better idea what was going on in New Earth. Rose walked behind her husband growling at him to slow down. He stopped and turned around with a shy smile.

"Why fly and not live on the ground?" asked the Doctor.

She looked around and saw several stores with old food in the windows. She walked up the windows. "Maybe the air and food went bad or something?"

"Back into the Tardis." said the Doctor and ushered Rose into the blue police phone box.

Rose sat down in a chair and strapped into the seat. She knew that the Tardis had placed for her to use. So she wouldn't get injured during take offs and landings. She was stunned that the trip was so short.

"Come on dear. We're on one of the flying crafts." said the Doctor holding out his hand to help her out of the chair.

Rose took her husband's and they walked out of the Tardis. The Doctor closed the door. They looked around the area. She couldn't help but laugh. It was bigger in the inside.

The flying craft was large with metal walkways with several different flight of stairs. The walls were made of metal with on windows. A red flashing light signaled intruders had entered the craft.

Rose were quickly faced with people dressed in armor. But some had cat looking faces, some dog faces. They had guns pointed at them.

"Don't shoot. I'm the Doctor and this is my wife Rose." said the Doctor. "We're simply here to look around."

"I'm General Gates." said the man dressed in armor. "Did you come from below where we are not allowed to go?"

"Oh you mean the ground?" said Rose and they nodded. "Yes we just came from there."

"What's wrong with the ground? Why do you live in flying crafts?" asked the Doctor.

"Rover take them." said General Gates to one of the men with a dog faces.

Rover grabbed Rose by the arm. She tried to struggled against the dog's strong grip. "Come on."

"Doctor! Doctor!" yelled Rose as she pulled around the corner.

"I'll find you! I promise!" the Doctor yelled back as he dragged by a cat.

00

Rose laid on a hospital bed tied down at wrists and her ankles. She groaned at the shoots of pain in her head. She looked around and found herself in large hospital with dog heads and human bodies. She pulled at the straps in hope to break free, but it was useless.

"Hey! Hey do you where am I?' asked Rose to the man that had fare skin, blue eyes, button nose and pointed ears.

"Be quiet or they'll hear you." said the creature.

"What's you're name?" whispered Rose.

Tom Fin. What is your name?" he asked.

"Rose Tyler." She smiled. "My baby moved."

Tom frowned at the statement. "It's against the law to have a baby without the President Judge's permission. And you have to stay at Judge Tower until the baby is born. If you're not out of the selected ten the baby is aborted and the woman is thrown to the dragon that's below."

Rose's eyes widened in shock. She didn't want to loose her and the Doctor's baby. She wanted the baby. She knew the Doctor wanted the baby. She would do anything to keep that child safe.

"They won't have my baby." hissed Rose. She fumbled with a pin that she learned to keep in watch band. "I'm getting out of here." She began to pick the lock.

00

The Doctor was thrown against a metal wall causing a clank. He turned around and fixed his jacket and tie. "I demand to see your leader."

"President Judge is far too busy to speak to anyone." said General Gates

"I'm not just anyone. I'm the Doctor." he said with a smile. He pulled out a blue flip pocket wallet. "See here."

The general took it and read over the information. He closed it handed it back to the Doctor. "I do apology for the error. I would very much be thankful if you didn't mention this to anyone. I was only doing what I was told. To arrest anyone that came from the ground."

The Doctor patted Gates on the shoulder. "It's quite all right. Now if you will please bring my wife to me. I would very much like for her to be at my side."

"Come with me. I'll take you to her." he told the Doctor.

"Wonderful!" he said with a smile.

00

Rose groaned when she dropped the bobby pin on the floor. It didn't work out how it planned in her head. She narrowed her eyes at the creatures that stood around her bed. She watched them put masks over their cat faces. Rose struggled to break free with she saw a scalpel in one of their hands.

The nurse lifted Rose's gown exposing her round six month belly. She pressed down making the baby move inside her womb. "My this one is strong. The great dragon will be most pleased. It's been awhile since he's had a child feed upon."

Catrine." hissed Mickie. "Be quite." said the head nurse, Heidi and she pushed the scalpel down on the Rose's belly and broke the skin causing her to scream out of pain.

"Doctor! Doctor help!" cried Rose.

Just then the Doctor ran over and knocked the masked nurses out of the way. He grabbed the scalpel before anymore pain could be done to his wife. He pressed his hand down on the deep cut feeling his child move for the first time. The Doctor looked up at everyone with pure anger.

"What in the hell is doing on here!" he yelled.

"We have orders. If we don't feed the beast below. He'll kill us." said President Judge who walked into the hospital. "He's ordered ten women to have children. Five of them live to serve and other's go to him."

The Doctor removed the cuffs from Rose. He told the nurse's to heal her cut while he stood nearby. Rose sat up after the nurses were through and lowered her gown. She pushed herself up off of the bed.

"Let's solve this problem, and we'll be out of your hair." said Rose as her anger rose with each word. She was tired and her feet hurt and to top it off the cat people wanted to take her baby.

They left the hospital area with the President of New Earth. The Doctor wanted to get his family out of the dangers of the planet.

00

"He's kept down here." said the Present motioning to the large gated area.

Rose snorted at all the chains. "No wonder he's angry. He's cadged." She said with a raised brow. She knelt down when she saw a baby dragon.

The baby was small with blue shimmers scales, bright blue eyes, small wings, and claws. He sneezed causing a small amount of smoke come out of it's small nose.

Rose slowly reached through the bars. She smiled gently scratched behind he's ear. "Hello little dragon." She pressed her hand against his forehead. "Doctor, he has a fever. I think he's sick."

The Doctor knelt down beside Rose and touched the baby dragon. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned it down his small body. "He has the Dragon Flu. Hey little guy where's mommy?"

The dragon turned around showing his stubby pointed tall. He turned his head over his shoulder and jerked it in the back direction of the cell.

The Doctor helped Rose helped her up and he unlocked the door. He stepped into the cell followed by his wife. She grabbed a nearby flaming torch, and they walked around the long tunnel. The Doctor turned around and saw President Judge behind Rose. He shook his head.

"Do you ever check on the creature?" asked the Doctor.

"Are you insane?" asked the President.

The Doctor smiled, "Yes I am."

Rose gasped when she saw the mother. She favored her baby with same beautiful scales and eyes only a larger version. The mother was chained to large bolder. The Doctor's smile faded quickly. He walked up to the dragon. He stopped when he heard her growl.

Rose slowly made her way closer and saw the mother dragon calm down. Her eye caught two more babies. They slowly walked up to the unseen creature, and Rose carefully petted them.

"See we mean you know harm. I'm Rose and the man over there is the Doctor. We're here to help. The Doctor said the little one over there," she motioned to the baby dragon near the wall. "He has the Dragon Flu."

"Yes Burt has had the flu for a very long time. But these apes haven't came here to check on us. They only feed us babies and women. I only do it to feed my children and myself so we don't starve."

Rose narrowed her eyes at the men that stood against the wall. She rose to her full height and walked over to Burt and sat down and he laid his head down in her lap. She gently rubbed his head. While the doctor check him over.

"The flu is caused by human exposure. By eating them." said the Doctor after scanning the baby more extensively. He walked over to the mother. "What got you here?"

"We were only passing through when we were captured by hunters. We were sold for the highest bidder." she explained to the Doctor.

He patted a baby on the head gently and rose to full height and turned to the men. He asked, "How long has this family of dragons been down here?"

General Gates answered, "They've been down here since I was six years old. So it's been nearly 20 years or more."

The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and unlocked the dragon. She stood up and stretched her large wings. She smiled showing thousands of pointed teeth. "Thank you Doctor. Is there anything you can get my children and myself to safety?"

Just then the Tardis appeared in the room. He turned around and unlocked the door and pulled the door open. "I don't let just anyone ride in the Tardis." he turned to the people in the room. "If hear of you wrongly holding innocent creatures again or I won't be so nice."

The dragon family and Rose boarded the Tardis and they vanished from the cell.

00

"I'm sorry you went through some much pain Benidet." said the Doctor to the mother dragon. "The human race fear what is different. But you can start a new life here."

Rose smiled at the baby dragons, who flying around low on their new home planet. She bugged Burt and gave him a tearful goodbye.

"I thank you Doctor. You save my youngest and my family. I wish you a happy future with you and your little one." said Benidet.

The Doctor smiled and nodded his head. Rose stepped into the blue phone box and waved bye. He closed the door and vanished from the planet.

00

"Where to next my Rose?" asked the Doctor.

She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "A whole new adventure. Parenthood."

Hit the button and tell me what you think.


	7. Peter

My Rose

Rose turned off the warm water and slowly sank deep into the warm bubbled water. She needed a long warm bath after their visit to New Earth. She sighed rested her head against the soft bath pillow. She rubbed her now eighth month belly. She knew time had caught up with her again. She giggled at the reaction when the Doctor found out. He began to run around like mad trying to baby proof the Tardis. She looked towards the door and smiled at her husband. He slipped out of his clothes and joined his wife.

Rose moved, sat between his legs and laid her head on his shoulder. The Doctor gently rubbed her belly. He couldn't believe his baby would be here in a month. He smiled when the baby kicked causing Rose to gasp at the force.

"Where are we at?" asked Rose knowing they had landed.

He kissed her bare wet shoulder. "Earth. I want to stay here until the baby's born. It's not safe for you to be visiting planets with you being this far along." Rose only nodded. She was too tired to protest. "We'll have a nice bath then we'll go to your mother's place." She nodded again.

After a nice long bath they got dressed and left the Tardis for Jackie Tyler's apartment. The Doctor locked the Tardis and they walked down the street.

00

Jackie stood over the stove about to pour herself a cup of tea when the door opened. She quickly put the kettle down and ran over to her daughter. She pulled her into a tight hug. She pulled back and rubbed Rose's belly.

"Look at you! You look wonderful!" said Jackie. "Come here you!" She pulled the Doctor into a tight hug. "You should have phoned to tell me you were coming."

"I wanted it to be a surprise." said Rose easing herself down onto the couch. She propped her feet up top of the coffee table. "It's hot in here."

Jackie quickly turned down the dial of the thermostat. She handed Rose a cup of tea. The Doctor grabbed a blanket and threw it around his thin frame. He took a cup of tea from Jackie.

"She's been freezing me out in the Tardis." said the Doctor. "I've been wearing six coats." Rose shot him a look to kill. "Sorry dearest but it's true."

Jackie sat down with her own cup of tea. "So how long are you staying?" She asked hoping it would be longer then a week like last few times.

"We're staying until the baby's born and stay a little time after until he's big enough to travel." said Rose.

Jackie beamed, "I'm going to have a grandson."

"Yep you are. Is fantastic." said the Doctor. "We're going to have a little mini-me running around the Tardis."

"You should have seen him trying to baby proof the Tardis." said Rose laughing hard.

Flashback:

"Since times caught up with us. We only have a month until the baby's here." said The Doctor. "Baby proof. I need to baby proof." He began to run around the control room. "I hope you don't mind old girl." He said patting the control panel."

Rose sat in a chair trying her hardest not to laugh watching him dig through the large closet. The Doctor threw balls and pillows out causing them the fly everywhere. He grabbed old pillows and put the strips on the edges of the stairs making them stay together with a click of his sonic screwdriver.

"Ah locks. Locks! We need locks." said the Doctor digging through thousands of locks. "Door locks. The panel room needs to be locked."

Rose couldn't handle anymore. She had never seen him flip out so quickly. She gently grabbed him and pulled him into her arms. "He's not even born yet dear. We have plenty of time to baby proof the Tardis. Just take a deep breath and let's go take a bath." He nodded his head in agreement. He pulled back. "After you clean up your mess. I'll be in the bath. Do hurry if you want to join me. I'm in need of a good doctor." She winked and went up stairs.

End of flashback

Rose and Jackie laughed hard at the story. The Doctor sat on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I know you mean well sweetheart. But we have plenty of time." said Rose.

The Doctor sighed heavily. "Yes dear."

00

One month later

00

Rose laid in the Med Ward of the Tardis. She wanted the baby to be born on the Tardis. She grabbed onto her husband's hand when a contraction hit hard. She screamed out in pain. She had been in labor for nearly six hours and she was ready to get him out of her.

"Rose on the next contraction I want you to push hard." said Mickey, Rose's long time friend.

She was surprised to learn that Mickey had gone to medical school and was now a doctor. She grabbed the Doctor's hand and pushed hard. She screamed out of pain. She wondered why she denied the drugs.

"You're dead Doctor!" yelled Rose.

The Doctor gulped at the statement not knowing if she would actually kill him once it was over with or if she was yelling out of pain.

"Good Rose. Two more pushes and your little boy will be here. Push Rose."

She did as she was told. The Doctor ignored the pain in his left hand knowing Rose was in more pain then he was. He looked over at Jackie, who stood next to Mickey with a blue blanket.

"One more Rose."

She pushed one more time. She laid back in exhaustion when she heard the cries of her baby boy. "Is he all right?"

"A healthy baby boy Rose." said Mickey. "Two strong heart beats."

Jackie took her grandson from Mickey and smiled. He was the perfect blend of his mother and father. He had brown hair, lightly toned skin and blue eyes.

"Here we go. Say hello to Mommy and Daddy." said Jackie handing Rose her son.

"Doctor look. He's perfect." said Rose with tears in her eyes. "He looks just like you."

He smiled and kissed his wife on the forehead and gently ran his thumb over his son tiny hand. "Hello Peter Tyler."

00

Several years later

00

"Peter Tyler don't you touch those controls!" The Doctor told his three year old son.

Peter pushed the large round button sending his mommy and daddy to the floor. Rose laughed and got up off of the floor. She picked up Peter off of the controls. "Where did you take us my little time traveler?"

The Doctor stood up and looked at the screen. He smiled at his son. He all ready had great sense of direction. At lest to his grandmother's house.

"Mamaw's house!" said Pete gleefully.

The Doctor pulled Rose into his arms who was holding Peter and smiled. "This is the greatest adventure of all."

The End!


End file.
